


A Crash Course In Revolution

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: With a final strike to Kamazo’s aching shoulder, the boy was off like a rocket, waving back at the disguised prince until he was out of sight.  Kamazo clutched the reddening area, but he couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips as he turned to make his way back to the castle.“Fa fa fa fa~”
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Heat (One Piece), Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid & Wire (One Piece), Eustass Kid/Killer, Heat (One Piece) & Wire (One Piece), Killer & Heat (One Piece), Killer & Wire (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Crash Course In Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Original "title" -**   
>  _Killer is a bisexual prince and Kidd is his revolution_   
>  **This is my first work for Kid and Killer, and I think it started out pretty well. I think it's only going to be 2-3 chapters long, so hopefully I can actually finish a story that isn't a one-shot, lol.**

Kamazo was a prince of _Zemira_ , the youngest of three in the royal family. Though, his older brothers had died in wars, so he was technically the crown prince, though that title meant very little to him. His father, the king, was a tyrannical ruler; as a bairn, he had gone on none the wiser to his peoples’ suffering, but when his eldest brother died and his second brother became the heir to the throne, he’d shown the youngest just how bad the condition of the kingdom was.

 _“When I become king, we’ll make this a place worth living in,”_ he’d vowed, and months later, he was sent to the battlefield and lost his life, leaving Kamazo under the heel and paranoid eye of his father.

Though on the surface he was the ideal son, by the time he was thirteen, he’d all but perfected the act of sneaking from the castle grounds to dwell amongst the commoners. When he was younger, the villagers hadn’t recognized him as a member of the royalty reigning them, but as he got older and found himself looking more and more like his father as time passed - not to mention his laugh was almost identical to the king’s, though the king’s _“va ha ha ha”_ was a bit more menacing -, he took to wearing a mask. If anyone asked, he told them he got into a horrible accident that disfigured him, and he simply ceased to laugh; everyone made fun of him for the way it sounded anyway.

Kamazo had taken to wearing the mask for around a year when whispers of rebellion began. One day, as he prepared to head back to the castle, he was drawn in by a commotion in the main square. Pushing his way through the crowd to the center, he laid eyes on a boy who couldn’t have been more than his own age. With wild red hair, pale skin and tattered clothes marred by mud, and a wild look in his eyes, the boy was preaching - almost screaming - about the poor quality of life that’d been forced upon the people.

“If we don’t fight now, we’ll be remembered as nothing more than weaklings and cowards, or forgotten entirely,” he roared. “I refuse to die in this shithole, so I’m going to fight until we’re free from the stain called our royalty! Who’s with me?”

Most of the adults and elderly laughed as they were the first to vacate the area; the ones who lingered amongst the teenagers and children scattered the younger members as they cast pitying looks towards the boy. Soon, it was just him and Kamazo left in the square. The boy’s face turned as red as his hair as he scowled, hands clenching into fists before he let out a wordless cry of rage and kicked at the ground. Kamazo dared to approach him only after he didn’t look like he’d throw a punch at the first thing he saw. 

“Did you really mean it?”

The boy glared at Kamazo, teeth bared. “What?” he snapped.

“Are you really going to fight the king?”

“Of course I am,” he said confidently, a feral grin crossing his face. “I’m going to kill him with my bare hands, and then no one will have to be chained to this place.”

His words stirred something in Kamazo’s chest, something he hadn’t felt since his brother vowed to change the kingdom into one ruled by benevolence. “Let me fight,” he whispered, his voice reverberating in his helmet.

The boy started, staring at him in shock. “Wh- But you’re just a bairn!”

“So are you,” he pointed out. “And I’m almost fourteen.”

The redhead sputtered for a second before clearing his throat. “Well… I guess it’s okay then. I’m Eustass Kid.”

He held out his hand, covered in a layer of grime that turned his skin grey; Kamazo didn’t hesitate to clasp it in his, letting it be shaken wildly. He knew he couldn’t use his true name, as it was the one thing he couldn’t disguise - no one would dare to name their child after a member of the hated royal family - so he replaced it with the first word that came to mind.

“I’m Killer.”

Kid stared at him as he released his hand, then burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. “ _Killer?_ I like it!” He patted Kamazo’s shoulder roughly, much stronger than his scrawny form would indicate. “From here on out, you’re my right hand man, Killer. Meet me here tomorrow morning!”

With a final strike to Kamazo’s aching shoulder, the boy was off like a rocket, waving back at the disguised prince until he was out of sight. Kamazo clutched the reddening area, but he couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips as he turned to make his way back to the castle.

“ _Fa fa fa fa~_ ”

  


Kid and Killer became an inseparable duo after just a few days spent in each others’ company. Kid never asked what was under Killer’s mask and Killer never questioned Kid’s commands - even when it came to stealing bread from the local baker.

“Everyone has it tough here,” Kid explained as he and Killer sat back to back, munching on their spoils. “There’s no sympathy for the weak. So I’ll survive by any means.”

That made Killer feel guilty about living a life where he was well-fed. He made sure to steal more from then on out, and give all his goods except for a single loaf to Kid.

“You need to build your strength,” Killer insisted when Kid protested the first time. “I’ll be fine.” Kid only accepted without further protest when he saw the Killer wasn’t losing weight from so little food.

Time seemed to crawl past, but before they knew it, they’d spent months in each others’ company. They’d learned much about each other, like how Killer’s favorite food was pasta and Kid was an orphan. Kid revealed his age on the day of his eleventh birthday, shocking Killer, who had thought that Kidd was his age until then. It also angered him because while he’d seen how horrible the living conditions were for the kingdom’s people, he hadn’t realized they were so bad that a _bairn_ was ready to fight for change. Not that Kid’s desires were going to come into fruition any time soon; the people just saw him as the brat he was, and his temper towards their rejection didn’t exactly lend them any faith in him. So Killer persuaded him to bide his time, to build strength and reputation and _live_ for a little longer before he put his life on the line for the sake of freedom.

And it worked. Kid and Killer formulated plans to execute in the future, when they had a following large enough to fight the king’s forces - of which Killer had insider information about, though Kid respected his decision to keep his source secret -, and they took up miscellaneous errands to do around the village to earn a bit of coin and eat more regularly (at least, _Kid_ ate more regularly, and was better off for it). They even shared a date with a girl they grew to like, Shiruton Doruyanaika, until she spilled curry udon on herself and beat them up for laughing at her. Kid encouraged the embers of rebellion in Killer he’d stoked with his first speech of revolution. When a group of kids heard Killer laughing and mocked him for it, he’d prepared to slink away with tattered pride, but Kid had flown in with fists swinging, and Killer backed him up without a second thought. They came out bloody and bruised, but victorious.

When Killer asked why Kid would go so far for him, the response had been a simple, "No one makes fun of my partner."

That cemented Killer’s loyalty to his friend, so he was more than ready to embrace the change that came with Kid stealing an odd-looking fruit from a traveling merchant’s wares and upon consuming it, became the epitome of a human magnet.

Killer hit his growth spurt first, muscles filling out until his limbs didn’t look so gangly anymore and letting his hair grow freely; by twenty, he had an impressive mane. Kid grew steadily in comparison, until he turned sixteen and sprouted like a tree. He lorded over his newly acquired height at every chance, taller than not only Killer, but everyone else from their village as well. People finally saw Kid calling for revolution and actually _listened_. Though, Kid’s temper had grown with him, so at first, people were just as wary about joining him as before. Yet they managed to recruit two new members for their cause: Heat and Wire.

Heat and Wire were from an area of the village a little more wealthy than the section Kid lived in, but they were recently orphaned. Wire was kicked out for the way he was dressed, which resembled the style of some members of a party of okama who passed through the village on their way to the kingdom of Baltigo. Whether he was an okama himself, he didn’t say, and they didn’t pry. Heat, on the other hand, was a special case. His father was a mad man who experimented on animals and, at the crux of one of his experimentations, he used Heat as a human test subject, leaving him with scars around his throat and down his arms, as well as on his face, causing his cheekbones to be sunken despite his otherwise healthy appearance. Heat had killed him and fled the area with Wire.

Their pasts didn’t matter in the long run, but the inclusion of them just made it clear they were just as outcasted as Kid and Killer. It was more than enough for Kid to welcome them with open arms, and the four soon became notorious for killing guards who attacked commoners for sport and sabotaging supply deliveries to the castle. (And if Killer started eating more with the coin they earned from errands, no one took any real notice, except Kid, who just applauded him for no longer being the mom friend who gained food exclusively for the rest of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**   
>  _Prompt - A bisexual prince, whose tyrant father is the king of a poor village, often sneaks out of the castle and pretends to be a commoner. One day, he sees a boy preaching to the fellow villagers about a revolution. Inspired by the boy, he signs up to join the revolution and fight against the his father, all while trying to keep the secret that he’s the prince._   
>  **[@gayfantasyprompts]**   
>  ***Killer’s real name is Kamazo because I wanted to use something from canon for it.**   
>  *** _Zemira_ means “a song," and I just liked how it sounded.**   
>  ***a _bairn_ in this instance is a child from age 5-12.**   
>  **Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!**


End file.
